a. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ski bindings, and more particularly, to a heel attachment device for clamping the heel of a ski boot on a ski.
B. Description of Prior Art
More particularly, but not exclusively, the present invention relates to a ski boot heel attachment device for clamping the heel of a ski boot on cross-country type skis.
Ski bindings for cross-country type skis consist essentially of a toe binding for retaining the toe of a ski boot on a ski and at the same time permitting free upward movement of the heel of the ski boot above the face of the ski. Thus, the cross-country skier is provided with the heel flexibility required for such type skiing. However, when the cross-country skier is required to ski downhill or to herringbone up a hill, such toe bindings do not provide the proper rigid attachment of the ski boot to the ski which is necessary for the skier to effect such manouevers under control. Accordingly, with the front toe binding, a certain danger presents itself when the skier is required to go down or up a hill or when effecting any other type manouevers where it is desirable to have rigid attachment of the ski boot to the ski. With the toe binding, there is too much side movement or wobbly movement of the ski boot.